Loucuras Pela Madrugada
by Shadow Malfoy
Summary: Uma song que embala uma noite de muito amor e desejo , entre Draco e Gina


_**Loucuras pela Madrugada**_

Todos já se encontravam em suas camas. Era alta madrugada , a chuva castigava os jardins de Hogwarts. Aquele rapaz loiro , alto de estrema elegância , se deslocava rapidamente em meio a escuridão em direção ao Quarto de monitor – Chefe de sua casa rival.

Draco Malfoy só poderia está ficando louco . Estava invadindo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória , sem nem ao menos se importar com o que poderia ocorrer se desse algo errado. Draco passa tranquilamente pelo retratro de Uma mulher Gorda muito sonolenta , que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para pedir a senha :

- Ahhh...senhaaa....- disse a mulher bocejando demoradamente

- Fênix - disse o loiro em voz baixa , porém de uma forma clara para que a mulher compreendesse.

Passou rapidamente pela Mulher Gorda , que a essas alturas já se encontrava em sono profundo . Draco entrou lentamente , a lareira ainda se encontrava acesa. A Sala encontrava –se apenas iluminada pela luz das chamas da lareira . Draco pode notar a silhueta de um corpo repousando debruçado sobre os livros ." Merda quem é o idiota que está fora de seu dormitório uma hora desta! Se me pegam aqui posso até perder meu cargo de monitor –Chefe da Sonserina . Mas vale o sacrifício" – pensou o rapaz. com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Draco achou melhor sair rapidamente dali . Ao se encaminhar para a escada de acesso ao quarto de monitor –chefe , ouve um ruído : - Hum...Quem está ai ? Rony? – era Hermione que despertara. " Merda essa sangue – ruim não vai estragar tudo não vou permitir . Draco pensa rápido ! " - antes de concluir esse pensamento Draco já encontrara a solução. Se escondera atrás de um dos pilares , próximos a escada da Sala Comunal . Hermione estava muito cansada, então apenas trocou seu livros pela grande poltrona em frente a lareira . A menina de cabelos desalinhados se aninhos na poltrona , para encontrar a melhor posição . Se remexeu um pouco mais logo voltou ao mundo dos sonhos.

" Nossa pensei que essa daí não fosse dormir nunca." – pensava o rapaz enquanto subia lentamente e com cuidado as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto de Monitor – Chefe .

A escada era longa,ao chegar no andar de cima , logo pode- se ver uma grande porta de madeira nobre." Não é assim um ambiente perfeito para os padrões Malfoy´s de qualidade , mas por ela tudo se torna perfeito" . Draco se encontrava de frente para a grande porta, girou a maçaneta lentamente " Está trancada ," - Constatou o rapaz ao

Girar a maçaneta – _Alomorra...- _sussurrou o rapaz , para que a porta fosse destrancada..

O quarto era amplo , a luz que vinha da lareira dava ao local um toque aconchegante .Draco entrou lentamente , com cuidado para não fazer barulho.Queria fazer uma surpresa para sua ruiva . Foi caminhando lentamente em direção a cama....

_**Seja eu, **_

_**Seja eu, **_

_**Deixa que eu seja eu....**_

Ela se encontrava linda , tão serena, em seu sono . Toda aquela cena o excitava ainda mais .Aquela menina ruiva de longos cabelos lisos que nesse instante encontravam em perfeito desalinho .Era realmente a mais pela obra de arte . Draco se aproximou lentamente da grande cama em que Virginia se encontrava. A menina trajava apenas uma blusa de alças branca , uma calcinha igualmente branca , e meias que combinavam com seu traje. " Por Merlim ....Acho que vou enlouquecer . Então é assim que Virgínia dorme..."

Draco deu a volta pela cama, tirou seu sapatos , e afrouxou a gravata ., dobrou as mangas de sua camisa para que ficasse mais confortável.....

Draco deitou –se cuidadosamente ao lado da garota , e pôs – se a observa –lá por alguns instantes . " Seus cabelos ruivos e longos , caiam como uma cascata rubra sob o travesseiro . Seu lindo rosto que nesse instante sustentava um semblante sereno . Seus lábios carnudos e rosados , sua pele branca salpicada por algumas sardas . Seus seios fartos m que lhe escapavam pelas laterais da blusa, suas pernas...Ah...que pernas..." Draco pode sentir –se corar levemente ao terminar suas observações. Draco inclinou –se lentamente em direção ao pescoço da garota e rosou seus lábios lentamente eu seu pescoço ,o que fez com que esta murmurasse ainda em seus sonhos:

- Ah....Draco...- sussurrou a menina por entre seus sonhos. Draco esboçou um leve sorriso de satisfação ao notar que ele era o dono dos sonhos daquela linda garota que ele tanto amava.

Beijou – lhe novamente o pescoço , mas desta vez de uma forma mais ousada.Beijou –lhe o pescoço e em seguida passou sua língua no local levemente . Isso fez com que a menina despertasse levemente .....

- Draco...Pensei que estivesse sonhando..- disse Gina ainda sonolenta , olhando para o rapaz a seu lado.

- Mas....- Gina fora interrompida pó um beijo. Os lábios se tocaram lentamente , como se eles estivessem se explorando , se descobrindo a cada toque . As línguas de ambos se procuravam com urgência, com se fosse a salvação de suas almas .- Aceite o meu amor Virgínia...- sussurrou próximo ao ouvido da menina .

_**E aceita**_

_**O que seja seu.**_

_**Então deita e aceita eu.**_

Gina o tomou em um beijo muito sensual , o que de início o deixou um pouco surpreso , pois ela sempre fora uma menina muito tímida e nunca tomara a iniciativa

Gina ficou por cima do loiro, e em seguida começou a beijar – lhe o pescoço

- Nossa ruiva...Não pensei que você tivesse esse fogo todo...- disse o loiro com a voz ofegante.

- Você ainda não viu nada , quem mandou você ir aqui interromper os meus sonhos...Agora tenho que faz –los se tornarem realidade ..- disse a menina ruiva com um sorriso cheio de malícia .

- Hum..isso me parece interessante...-sorriu maliciosamente o rapaz, que se encontrava por debaixo da garota .

Gina se inclinou novamente e pois –se a beijar -lhe os lábios . Suas línguas se procuravam desesperadamente . Desempenhando uma dança conjunta de pura sensualidade . Gina deixou os lábios de lado e pois –se a beijar o pescoço do rapaz , passando vez ou outra sua língua pelo local. Foi descendo em direção ao tórax do loiro , desabotoando sua camisa sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos do loiro que a essas alturas arfava. Draco acariciou lentamente a face de Gina , com muita delicadeza , queria senti –la de todas as formas . A menina ao sentir seu toque, fecha seus olhos para poder aproveitar ao máximo as sensações que aquele gesto lhe causavam , seu corpo estremecia a cada toque do rapaz . E ele , podia sentir isso , o que o deixara muito satisfeito .

- Bem...Virgínia...Agora é aminha vez...-ao terminar de sussurrar esta frase bem próximo a seu ouvido . Em uma jogada de pernas rápida Draco inverte as posições , ficando por cima de Gina ; que sorri .

- Agora você vai se ver comigo..Por ter me deixado nesse estado..- disse o loiro ofegante .

- Nossa...Estou morrendo de medo...- sussurrou de forma provocante a ruiva .

Draco sorriu , ao ouvir tal estímulo .Então tomou seu lábios para mais um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Draco passou a beijar - lhe o pescoço, de forma demorada e provocante . Gina afundava cada vez mais suas mãos por entre os fios loiros do jovem

_**Molha eu, **_

_**Seca eu,**_

Draco retira a blusa branca que Gina usava , libertando seus belos e volumosos seios . Draco pois –se a observa –los , eram realmente lindos e perfeitos. Draco começou a explorar as belas curvas da menina .E pode observar que era uma grande ironia se referir a Gina como menina , pois seu belo corpo mostrava o que ela realmente era . Uma bela e sedutora jovem , com curvas perfeitas.

_**Deixa que eu seja o céu**_

_**E receba**_

_**O que seja seu.**_

_**Anoiteça e amanheça eu.**_

O rapaz passou a depositar beijos úmidos no vale entre os seios fartos da jovem . O que a fazia suspirar profundamente . A jovem acaricia caba vez mais os lindos fios loiros do rapaz , e os puxavam levemente .

_**Beija eu,**_

_**Beija eu,**_

_**Beija eu, me beija.**_

_**Deixa**_

_**O que seja ser**_

Draco para abruptamente o que estava fazendo , e pode ouvir um gemido de protesto por parte de sua amada.

- Espere um instante , está faltando um toque especial aqui....- disse aos sussurros .

Com um girar da varinha , foram surgindo pétalas de rosas que caiam delicadamente sobre seus corpos nus . Draco também fez surgir um recipiente que continha gelo; O rapaz continha um sorriso de pura malícia em seus lábios . Draco pegou um cubo de gelo por entre seus dedos , e sorriu. Começou a passar aquele cubo de gelo ao redor do umbigo de Virgínia de uma forma lenta, para que ela curtisse a sensação de prazer que aquele gesto lhe causara . A jovem emitia gemidos baixos , chamando pelo loiro ...

- Te amo...- sussurrou o rapaz próximo ao ouvido da jovem. Ela não esperava que ele falasse aquelas palavras. Pelas quais tanto ela esperou....

O rapaz a beijava de uma forma tão intensa que a tirava o fôlego, enquanto massageava –lhe os seios levemente. Passeava pelo corpo da jovem como se fosse um mundo novo pronto para ser descoberto . Sua língua deixava um rastro úmido pelo corpo dela ...

- Draco....Fica comigo...Para sempre....-dizia ela entre sussurros e gemidos ;

- Agora meu amor seremos um....- E com uma única estocada, ele a penetrou . E foi intensificando o rítimo lentamente até que ela se adaptasse ao seu rítimo . A ruiva neste momento cavalgava em seu coloco de forma acelerada . Os dois trocavam juras de amor e beijos sedutores. Estavam suados , e embriagados de amor...

_**Então beba e receba**_

_**Meu corpo no seu corpo, **_

_**Eu no meu corpo.**_

_**Deixa, **_

_**Eu me deixo**_

**_Anoiteça e amanheça..._**

Dois jovens corações embriagados de amor , se deixaram envolver pelo sono após a exaustão total de seus corpos . O quarto estava uma perfeita desordem, roupas espalhadas por toda parte .

A luz do Sol entrava timidamente por um canto da cortina, incidia sob os olhos do jovem casal . Gina foi a primeira a despertar ...

- Ei...mocinho...Já é dia é hora de você ir....- disse de forma doce próxima aos ouvidos do rapaz

- Virgínia...Meu amor....- disse ainda sonolento

-Vamos e hora de você ir , a nossa sorte é que hoje é sábado , e por isso os alunos dormem até mais tarde - disse ela sorrindo

- Tudo bem....Mas antes ...

-Antes.....

- Vamos tomar um banhos – disse ele maliciosamente , ao pegar a jovem no colo e se dirigir ao banheiro .

- Um banho de banheira a dois saindo!!!! – disse de forma engraçada

- Draco!!! Você é louco - falou em meio a risadas

- Louco por você......

_**Shadow Malfoy**_

**Nota da Autora ; **Ola como foram de Natal e Ano novo ! Espero que esse ano que se inicia de td certo para tds nós

A sobre a fic Baile de Inverno se Deus quiser e der td certo semana que vem eu termino

Espero que gostem dessa minha song , é inspirada na música Beija eu , da Marisa Monte

Uma bela música. Ah e quem puder dar uma passadinha no meu blog , lá estão alguns de meus poemas espero que vocês gostem , se passarem por lá comentem por favor 

OBS: ESTOU SEM BETA POR ISSO DEEM UM DESCONT**O  
MANDEM REVIEWS**

**BJÂO**


End file.
